Regret in the Rain
by Final Apocalypse The End
Summary: This is an AU version of the manga."Sorry" is the words that left that youth's mouth 10 years ago. Unfortunately fate has other plans. What will the protagonist do when he meets up with his fated one during the present time?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, it is time for me to start a new fanfiction. I know that this kind of story will be over used but I will try my best to make it as good as possible (even if my English sucks).**

Chapter 1:A fated reunion

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry"

_*splash *splash_

The rain continued to poured down harder as time continues to progress. It drains the sound of a child, crying as he regrated from what he has done. He continues to run, not looking back at his own mistake but he knows that he must return to right the wrong.

But unfortunately, fate has other plans as when lightning struck on the ground, the child lay on the ground with a puddle of blood.

He murmurs "I am sorry." as his consciences slowly fades away

_10 years later_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

"Darn it, if I don't get that manuscript in 5 minutes time" man number 1 said

"Don't worry, the industry fastest bicycle delivery boy will come." Man number 2 said

"**I AM HERE! Sorry to keep you waiting" **a teen on a bike shouted as he was cycling ridiculously fast.

Unfortunately for this youth, his bike stumbled across a rock and it flip him out of the bike, thus hitting his face on a pole.

"Are you alright?" Man number 1 asked

"Bicycle delivery boy, Hayate Ayasaki. Please sign this." The youth responded as blood gushes out of his head.

"Hey, are you alright, you hit the pole really hard." The man asked while signing the form

"Don't worry, I train every day." The boy responded cheerfully as he cycled away

**Hayate's POV**

Minna san, Konnichiwa, my name is Hayate Ayasaki. I am a 10th grader ordinary bicycle delivery boy. My parents ditch me on the streets 10 years ago due to an unfortunate accident that causes me to forget the first six years of my childhood and they decided run away so that they don't have to pay the hospital bills. My brother however, took me away and let me stay at his apartment, though he rarely visits due to his drive to help out strangers. Though you may think I am pitiful, I actually don't mind since I came to realise how cruel this world is.

Since I finish my quota today, I decided to go back to the apartment since I don't have anything else to do and it was getting late. Tuens out something bad happens.

**At Hayate's apartment**

"Quickly, someone call he fire department"

Yeah, you guessed it, something happened and it caused the apartment to burn down. Good thing I came back because I could have burnt to death.

"Young man, do you have any relatives? "A police man came to me so that he most likely put me in an orphanage or something. I decided to lie since I don't want to cause any trouble

"Oh yes, my family is out in a friend's house nearby, I could tell them the news and we can relocate or something."

"oh… is that so? Well then good luck." The police said as he decided to tend to other people.

Well… since there is nowhere else I could go, might as well just sleep at the park

**Park**

I cycled to the nearby park only for me to drop my ring that is tied around my neck like a necklace. This ring has a big red gem in the middle and could possibly be worth a million yen if I sell it. Though I somehow felt that this ring is very important and I should keep it safe.

You ask how I got such a rare item. Well, there was an old lady whom were being chased by some yakuzas. Seeing as how I somewhat idolized my onii-san, I decided to rescue the old lady. When she was safe at her home, she decided to give me this ring as a reward. Ever since then, I have been holding it close to me

Back to the story, the dropped ring decided to roll near a vending machine and it was stopped by someone else foot.

"Opps sorry." I decided to say to the mystery person in front. I bend down to grab my ring only to look up to gaze upon a beautiful girl.

Blond hair and a cool demeanour, she seems to be the type whom doesn't socialise much.

"It is fine, just wondering how you use this machine. It doesn't seems to run by credit card." The woman replied

I thought to myself "She must be those rich people whom never visit the outside much."

"Well… people normally use coins for that. Here, I will pay for you" I decided to be nice to this stranger.

I put in some coins and got a can of coffee.

I toss it to her while telling her to drink while it is hot.

"thanks, you seem like a nice person. What is your name?" she asked

"oh, my name is Ayasaki Hayate. Please to make your acquaintance."

After hearing my name, she seemed shocked for a moment but then return to her stern face. I decided to ignore her and ask for her name.

"oh my where are my manners. My name is Tennousu Athena."

"Wow, what an unusual name. "I replied. I wondered where I heard it before. Then, I felt a small sting in my head. Sort of like a sharp headache, but I decided to ignore it

"Yes, it is the name of the greatest goddess of Earth." She replied proudly. Then, the sting in my head intensified, almost to the point that I fell on my knees.

"Where have I heard of that before? "I murmured to myself while darkness then consumed me.

**? POV**

"So he has been recovered"? person said

"Well, yeah you pretty much have to burn down his house to draw him out."?2person said

"Well, you got any better ideas?"?person said

….

"Exactly." ?person said proudly. "Have you found the others?"

"Nope, it aint easy to find info about those objects."

….

"Well, not like we can do anything else. Might as well use the pieces we have"?person said

"**Let the games begin."**

Well, that is all for this chapter folks. Sorry for my bad grammar but hope this story keeps you on your toes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna-san, welcome to another chapter of Regret in the Rain. I was quite sad that I only have 1 review, but I shouldn't let that get me down, I should work harder and make more chapters. Let's begin chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Will you become my butler?**

**Hayate POV**

I wondered how long have I been in this everlasting nightmare. It always comes and goes, comes and goes, I almost see it every night. It always ends the same way. Oh hang on, you guys don't know what was I talking about. Sorry then, I think I should tell you guys.

It always begins with me standing in the middle of a big hall. I seem to be like… 5 or 6 years old. I always seem to be in a fight against a girl around the same age. I can't remember who she is, or how she looks like, nor can I remember why are we fighting?

Our swords clash, like both of us cannot afford to lose. We never let the other gain the upper hand. But after one last clash, our swords broke.

The girl then threw the handle of the sword away. Then she shouted to me "Fine, do as you wish. From now on, don't ever come back here!" as she walked away.

I tried to chase after her, screaming her name, but no voices came out nor could I move ahead. Suddenly, many swords appeared in front of me, blocking my way. When I tried to go around it, I was blinded by a bright light, which then hit me. Everything I saw onwards was a lot of blood which blinded my vision.

**Athena POV**

**Reality**

Why? Why doesn't he remember me? Never mind. It has been 10 years since I chased him away; I suppose he has the right to forget about me. But why fate has to be so cruel for us to coincide with each other again. And why did he faint after hearing my name. Does he hate it?

…

I should just check it out with him when he wakes up.

I walk towards the guest room. It was a simple room I think. Well, details don't matter since e total cost of the furniture is only 50 million yen. I walked towards the bed where he lays. I was about to put a wet towel on his head when he started to shake violently.

"I am sorry." He then murmurs. What is he sorry about? I have many questions to ask him but it seems that I have to wake him up first; he seems to have a nightmare.

**Hayate POV**

Suddenly, I woke up. That dream always hurts me like it left a hole in my chest. But suddenly, I saw the girl from the park right next to me. "Are you ok? You collapse right in front of me?" she asked with a worry face.

"Yeah, I am fine. I have fainted a few time before." I replied. True I usually collapse due to over working, but this time it felt different. The only time I ever fainted like that was when…

"Where is the ring? "I asked. I practically almost shouted.

"Don't worry, it is right here." the lady told me before showing the ring sitting on her palm. I slowly took the ring back and put it in my pocket.

"May I ask, is that ring important?" she asks with a somewhat worrisome look on her face.

"I… don't know about it myself. It seems valuable and I could sell it for a high price, but I felt that I should keep it close, almost like if I separate from it, I would regret it for the rest of my life." I replied.

I turned towards the lady only to see a tear dripped down her face. I was about to ask her whether she is alright before I was interrupted by her.

"Sorry, I just felt a little moved form that story." she replied. Why would anyone be moved from a weird reasoning like that? When I looked at the clock, it was almost 1 o'clock. It is best I don't disturb her anymore.

"Sorry, but I think it is time for me to go home. Sorry for bothering you." I said as I got off the bed, only to be pulled by the arm by her.

I was about to ask her to let go of my arm before she quickly let go of her hand.

"So sorry, I didn't know what came over Me." she frantically said. She was almost blushing by embarrassment. How cute. Wait? Did I say cute? Well… whatever.

"I should really get going now. It is best not to disturb you anymore." I said before walking out of the door.

"Wait!" she said I turned around to face at her and to ask why should I wait.

"Um… this house is short on workers, and you seem to be free. Will you work here as my butler?" she said. "Of course, you will be rewarded more than what you normally earn if you do well."

I was about to consider the option, since the pay seems to sound good, but then I realised she said butler. My head ache again, not as bad as before, but still quite painful.

"Daijoubu?" she asked with a worried look.

"Ah, gomen gomen. It is just a sting, nothing to worry about." I tried to reassure her that I am alight. She seems reluctant, but she decided to accept it.

"I think I accept this offer. As being a butler of course." I agreed. Though she tried hard not to show, but I noticed she whispered a soft "yes" behind my back. Wondered what that is all about.

"Well, it is getting late. It is best you get some sleep. I will tell **him** to show you the ways tomorrow morning." She said while going out of the door. I then heard a small whisper that said "I hope you will remember." I wondered what does she mean by that? But I decided to stop pondering about today and get some sleep.

**3****rd**** POV**

As Athena was walking down the hallway of her incredibly huge mansion, she felt the presence of someone else in the area. She dismissed the thought since she already knew who it was. But that figure kept on creeping towards her, she decided to stop and trip the unknown figure.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That was for trying to creep up on me. How many times have I told you to stop doing that." Athena said

"Well, if my memory is correct, then it has been 204 times since you warn me that" the mysterious intruder replied, which then earned a fist to the face

"Then let that be your 205th warning."

"Ouch, not again." The intruder replied "So how does it feel to be reunited with him after a decade."

"Do not speak of this again." she threaten while shedding a tear

"Well, not like we can do anything about it. After all, it is the only way to save him after all. It was part of the agreement I made to you both." The mysterious man said with a smirk.

Before the intruder turned away, he was interrupted by Athena's words "What are you planning to do with us. I have known you for quite a long time and you must have a reason for this. You know he has one of **that **with him, do you?"

The mysterious man smirk before replying "It doesn't matter if he does or not. What it means that the revamped version of this pitiful tale will be better than its predecessor" then he walked away.

"I wonder what he means by a revamped version of the original. What does that have to do with me and him?" Athena silently asked herself before she went to her room.

**And so that brings chapter 2 to a close. Who is the mystery figure? What is his connection with **_that_**? And what does the 2 main characters have to do with this? Stay tune for more of this mysterious fanfiction. **


End file.
